valtonthenewholdfandomcom-20200214-history
Nyran Kasonius
Age: '''24 '''Race: Imperial Gender: '''Male '''Height: 6'1" Birthsign: The Tower Class: Basically, a Trader, though an honest one, and he can handle himself in a fight. Appearance Handsome guy, with a good build. Has pale skin, as he doesn't get out too much. Wears some moderate-expensive clothing. Skills Years of being a wandering trader through Tamriel has made Nyran an expert in bartering, and firm legs make him run a bit faster than most people. He has quite a silver tongue, and, while travelling through the roads, he also became skilled with an axe in combat against the many predators of Tamriel. Clothing/Armor As stated above, he wears clothing that makes him look wealthy, but still acceptable among the common rabble. Weapons Again, he has an axe underneath his pillow. Misc. items He has a wagon, for one, carrying all sorts of varying merchandise. He also has a large purse of gold. Personality He's very easy to get along with, though stubborn when it comes to haggling. He's friendly, and normally willing to help out another person, if the task isn't too physically exerting. Despite having a lot of gold, he isn't pompous or arrogant. He just lives like everyone else. Major Flaw He can be vengeful, if the crime commited was very serious. He can also be competitive with other traders. Background Nyran grew up in a poor home in Cheydinhal. His mother died when he was only fourteen, and his father was never the same afterwards. Nyran was an only child, and eventually, two years after his mother's death, his father took his own life, unable to bear the grief. Though he left Nyran everything in his last will and testament, including the small house and a large sum of coin his father had stashed, presumably planning his own suicide for two years, but unwilling to leave Nyran without anything. So Nyran sold the house for five hundred septims, and he and his Dunmer friend, Vaefyyr, start a life of travelling and selling goods. Vaefyyr was the fighter; he would delve into old Ayleid ruins and returned with his sack bulging with the mystical stones, and the odd elven weapon. While Nyran was adept at combat against the odd wolf or bandit with an axe in his hand, Nyran really shone with the natural gift he had to get the good prices for their treasure to fund their journeys. After eight and a half years of this, travelling throughout all of Tamriel, they went to Skyrim to make some coin delving into the Nord barrows. Then, near the Hjaalmarch marshes, Vaefyyr went into a cave near Morthal and never came out. Nyran sat there for a day and a half before he concluded that Vaefyyr had died inside. With a heavy heart, he left the cave's mouth after erecting a stone monument in Vaefyyr's name. After hearing rumors of a new city being built in the Rift, Nyran saw the opportunity to set up shop there and end his days as a travelling merchant. After two weeks of walking the roads, Nyran has arrived at Valton.